the return of ash ketchum
by dragowriter
Summary: Ash returns after 6 years of being 'dead'. Ash is as Satoshi a top-coordinator and a Top-Pokemon Trainer. How will his old friends react when they find out that Ash is alive and that Satoshi is Ash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author notices:

**My first chapter of the first Pokemon story that I write.**

I did not write the battles that honor goes to Epsil0nCha0s.

Chapter 1: It is time

**Johto, Mt. Silver**

**?**

A man is meditating with two of his Pokemon, these two Pokemon are Pikachu and Lucario.  
This man has blue eyes, black hair, is wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, a hat that covered his face, on the left side of his face is a large scar and finally gloves similar to those of Sir Aaron. This man name is Ash Ketchum, but he is now known as Satoshi, Satoshi Shadow.

Then suddenly a knock on the door.

'You three can come in'.

'Boss, you called us?' asks a red-headed woman.

'Yes, Jessie I called you.' says Ash.

'What is it boss?' A blue-haired man named James asks.

'I want you three to go to Pallet and deliver something' says Ash.

'What do we have to deliver boss?' The talking Scratch Cat known as Meowth asks.

'This' Ash throws 2 objects to the ex team rocket members.

'A Pokeball en huh ….. boss are you sure that you want to do?' asks James.

'Yes, James I'm sure. Now go to Prof Oak's lab.' Ash says.

'Yes, boss.' say the three together.

'And another thing do not make a big entry' Ash says.

And with that James, Jessie and Meowth go to Pallet.

'Pikachu it is time'.

**Kanto, Pallet Town**

**Prof. Oak lab**

There is a celebration party at Prof. Oak's ranch, at this party are Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Ash's mother Delia Ketchum, they celebrate what Ash achieve 10 years ago.

'Flashback 10 years ago'

The final battle of the Unova League Champion battleship was a fight between Trip and Ash.

"This is it..." Ash muttered, fists clenched as he looked up at the electric display board. Ash's face was on one side, the other showing his rival and opponent, Trip. Both were down to one Pokemon each.

"The final match between Serperior and Pikachu will now get underway!" the ref raised his flags, looking at the pair on either sides of him. "Are the trainers ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

"Battle begin!" the ref lowered his flags, signaling the start of the match.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash quickly commanded, the mouse darting across the field in a zig-zag movement.

"Serperior, don't let it get close! Leaf Tornado!" the serpent spun its body on its head, leaves emerging from within its rotational area. Arching its body around, the leaves directed towards the oncoming mouse.

"Dodge it!" Pikachu leaped, narrowly escaping above the leaves. "Now Iron Tail!"

"Counter with Leaf Blade!" the mouse swung its silver-gleaming tail down, the serpent bringing up its green-glowing tail as they collided.

"Thunderbolt!" the mouse's cheeks sparked, releasing volts in the snake's body, giving a pained cry. "Cut off and use Electro Ball!" the mouse cut off its attack, dropping in the air slightly as the serpent's tail swung above its head. Forming a golden sphere of electricity on its tail, it swung its tail into the snake's lower body, sending another shock-wave through its body. Pikachu quickly retreated from the angry snake, who gave a glare to the mouse.

"Time to bring it back! Serperior, Cut!" the snake's tail glowing blue, it slid along the ground towards the mouse.

"Dodge it!" the mouse jumped again, the snake stopping with a smirk.

"Leaf Tornado!" Trip smirked, the snake releasing another vortex of leaves. Pikachu watched in surprise as the leaves surrounded itself, several scratching along its sides and causing sharp pains. "Solarbeam!" a small yellow sphere formed in the snake's mouth, quickly growing in power.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" the mouse was defenseless, however, only watching in fear as the snake launched its attack, the yellow ray of solar energy piercing through the air towards itself. The mouse was hit, giving a cry of pain as the attack hit its open chest, a small puff of smoke being released from the air.

"We got this," Trip said confidently, smirking.

"Volt Tackle!" Trip looked strangely at Ash, but his attention was drawn to the air above Serperior. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What!" he said in disbelief, shocked at what was taking place. As the smoke lifted rapidly, it revealed the electric mouse diving towards Serperior, enveloped in sparking electricity. Crashing head-first into its chest, the grass-type was sent backwards with sparks jumping on its body. "Serperior!" he watched in surprise as the serpent crashed into the ground repeatedly, bouncing before rolling back to Trip's feet.

"Finish it, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" the mouse's cheeks sparked again, but Serperior's eyes snapped open again.

"Serperior, dodge!" Trip shouted, the mouse launching its electric attack. Everyone watched in anticipation as the attack drew rapidly closer to the weakened serpent, but gasped. The snake's head snapped up, its body quickly sliding along the ground out of the way. Pikachu was shocked as the mouse re-appeared again in front of it, smirking. "Leaf Blade!" it brought its tail over, swinging it down on the mouse's back and sending it flat on the ground.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" the mouse's cheeks sparked, but Serperior was a step ahead this time. At a surprising speed, it retreated back to Trip's side. The trainer and Pokemon met eyes, Trip noticing something odd about the serpent. Noticing the look being given, he nodded with a grin.

"Alright, Serperior! Let's show them your true power!" the serpent shouted its name, its body beginning to glow. Everyone gasped as the snake became quickly enveloped in a glow of bright green.

"No way!" Ash shouted in disbelief, shocked at the serpent. It grinned at the equally-shocked mouse. "It's...It's Overgrow!"

"Leaf Blade!" the serpent quickly darted across the field, closing in on the mouse as it swung its tail around. The mouse, not given an order from the pair being in shock, received the power-boosted attack and was sent into the wall behind Ash.

"Pikachu!" he snapped around, eyes wide as he watched his Pokemon jump out from the indent in the wall. "We can't give up! Thunderbolt!"

"Leaf Tornado!" the two attacks was quickly released, colliding and fighting for dominance. After a few moments, the leaves broke through the electricity and trapped the rodent. Moving into the air, it turned back around and smacked straight on the battlefield, disappearing and revealing the weak mouse. "Leaf Blade!" swinging its tail down again, it struck the mouse's back. Giving a pained cry, it only took the attack from the glowing serpent. "Let's finish this! Toss it up!" the snake wrapped its tail around the rodent, tossing it into the air above.

"Pikachu, don't give up!" Ash shouted, the mouse giving a nod as it shook its head rapidly.

"Finish it with Solarbeam!" Trip commanded, the snake drawing in solar energy as it prepared to finish the mouse. The attack grew twice as large as earlier, from the effect of Overgrow.

"Last move, Pikachu! Volt Iron Tail!" the mouse did a mid-air back flip, electricity forming around it as it became a sparking sphere with a tail of streak-like sparks. Its tail glowing silver within, it dropped and dive-bombed towards the serpent.

"Fire!" the snake fired the grass-type attack, the powerful beam going straight for the oncoming mouse.

"Do it, buddy!" Ash shouted, the mouse shouting its name in agreement as it blinked away its fear, fire burning in its eyes as it neared the attack. Pikachu swung its down, the two attacks colliding as Pikachu remained within the electricity in a sitting position on its tail. Shouting its name again, it applied greater pressure as it began slowly pushing through the beam of energy, gaining on the snake.

"Serperior, defend with Cut!" the snake's tail glowed blue, its body still giving off a radiant green glow as it watched the mouse slowly draw closer. Pikachu bared its teeth, applying more pressure and gaining more speed.

"_Do it_!" the two trainers shouted simultaneously, the two Pokemon shouting their name as their attacks' power boosted, the mouse suddenly breaking through the energy easily as it closed its eyes. The serpent spun its tail in the air beside its body to gain speed and power, then closed its eyes and brought it up and struck the mouse's side. Pikachu's tail struck Serperior's opposite side, the mouse hitting the ground and sliding on all fours. The two Pokemon remained motionless, eyes closed and waiting for the determined winner.

"So...Who won?" Ash whispered, blinking in confusion as he watched the two Pokemon intently.

"Neither can take another hit...Not after that..." Trip muttered, watching closely at the two Pokemon for any signs. The ref looked back and forth repeatedly, doing his job. Suddenly, with a grunt each, the Pokemon fell forward flat on the ground. "Serperior!"

"Pikachu!"

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! With that decided, this match-" the ref started, raising his flags before being cut off. The two trainers blinked in surprise, crouched by their Pokemon as the crowd began yelling angrily.

"Hey! It can't end like that!"

"No way! That's terrible!"

"We want a winner!"

"Check the camera! Give a close-up!"

"We need to know who _really_ won!"

"Whoa..." the two trainers muttered, watching the crowd yell angrily for a winner. The ref blinked, then slowly nodded.

"...Alright, we will check the tapes." the ref pulled a small remote from his pocket, clicking a button. Everyone watched as the board's picture changed, the faces and Pokemon disappearing as it was replaced by a video feed. The two Pokemon were standing motionless as earlier, then they both grunted. The ref pressed another button, the two Pokemon fell at a greatly decreased rate. After a few seconds of impatient waiting and slow-motion falling, everyone was given a straight answer.

By a dangerously small fraction, the serpent's body hit the ground first.

"Serperior fell first!"

"That means Pikachu won!"

"Ash Ketchum won!"

"Make it official, ref!"

"A...Ah..." the ref was at a loss of words, surprised at the crowd's determination for a real winner. Raising his flags hesitantly, he announced the final stats.

"Serperior was the first to faint, therefore Pikachu wins! This match and Unova League trophy go to...Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

'End Flashback'

Yes, Ash won the Unova League 10 years ago, but he died 4 years after that when he was on a mission as a Pokemon Ranger.

Then suddenly

'What is this?' asks Professor Oak when a smokescreen appears.

'Prepare for trouble!' a female voice says.

'Make it double!' a male voice says.

'No, not them again'.

'To protect the world from devastation!'.

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'.

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'.

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'.

Jessie!

James!

'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'.

'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'.

'Meowth! That's right!'.

'Team Rocket' says everyone.

'Hello twerps' says Jessie

'Yes, long time no see twerps' James continued.

'Why are you three here?' Brock asks.

'Yes, I thought that Team Rocket no longer existed.' says Dawn.

'It is true that Team Rocket no longer exists but…' says James.

'But what?' Max and May ask confused and angry at the same time.

'But we work for a new boss now.' Meowth continued.

'Who is this new boss of you and what does he want from us.' asks Misty angry.

'I will answer that question. What our new boss wants is you twerps to pay him a visit.' says Jessie.

'Huhhhh?'

'Here, this you need to visit him. If you visit him, he will answer most of your questions.' says James.

And James throws a Pokeball and a key in a form of a lightning bolt.

'What should we do with this Pokeball and the key?' ask Max with a confused look on his face.

'Well the Pokemon in the Pokeball will take you to him, but only if you show him the key.' says James.

'When a Machamp shows up show him the key and he will take you direct to our boss' Meowth continued.

'And one more thing before we leave.' says Jessie.

'And that is?' ask Dawn confused.

'He will give you something that you lost in the begin of your journey with Ash.' answered James.

Then a Gallade appeared in front of the Rockets.

And within a second Gallade teleported the Rockets away back to Ash.

When Team Rocket teleported away they left Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Delia confused behind.

**END CHAPTER 1**

Here is a list of Pokemon Ash has including those he has already from his journeys:

**New:**

Gallade. Lucario. Machamp.

**Normal:**

Blastoise. Charizard. Crawdaunt. Emboar. Feraligatr. Floatzel.

Garchomp. Gigaltih. Glalie. Gliscor. Heracross. Infernape.

Kingler. Krookodile. Leavanny. Meganaium. Muk. Noctowl.

Pidgeot. Pikachu. Primeape. Samurott. Sceptile. Scrafty.

Seismitoad. Serperior. Snorlax. Staraptor. Swellow. Tauros.

Torkoal. Torterra. Typhlosion. Unfezant. Venasaur.

**Will they go to Ash?**

**Will they become friends with the new Ash?**

**What Pokemon is inside that Pokeball?**

**Which Pokemon has Ash more?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**R&R**

**PM me if you have idea's for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Story notice: Ash can understood his Pokemon through his Aura '(Aura talk)'.

Chapter 2: A new journey.

**Johto, Mt. Silver**

**Ash's dome**

In a flash of light the ex-rockets appear before Ash.

'And….?'

'And what boss?' Jessie asks.

'Of you three were successful on you mission?'

'Yes, boss. We gave the Pokeball and the key' James answered.

'Good'.

'What do we have to do now boss?' Meowth asks.

'I want do you three to prepare the guest rooms and the battlefield'.

'But are you sure they will come?' James asks.

'Yes, I'm sure they will come because if they want answers they have to come to us.' Ash answered.

'Oké boss' the three said together.

'Pikachu lets go to the other'

'(Oké Ash)' Pikachu says.

**Johto, Mt. Silver**

**Ash's dome Pokemon room**

'Guys come over here'

Within a minute all of the Pokemon of Ash stand in front of their friend and trainer.

'Guys I have important news'

'(What is it?)' Blastoise says.

'Our old friends are coming'

'(What?)'

'(Are you sure you want do this?)' Meganaium says with a confused look on her face.

'Yes I'm sure after all it is 6 years ago that they last saw me'. Ash answered to Meganaium.

'(What are you doing to do?)' Infernape says.

'(Yes, you cannot just say _Hey guys good to see you again_.)' Torterra says.

'I know that Torterra, Infernape'.

'What I'm doing to do is give them answers to the questions they have for me.' Ash answered.

'(Is that all?)' Serperior says.

'No Serperior that it not all of it. I will also tell them that Ash not so stupid about some things in life as they think' Ash says.

'(Are there more thinks you want to tell them?)' Swellow asks.

'If they can handle the truth than I will tell them that Ash is alive, but I will of course I not tell them that I'm Ash, Swellow.'

'(Are you sure you want to tell them that?)' Pikachu asks.

'If they can handle it, only if they can handle it buddy' Ash reacts.

'(How are they going to proof that they can handle that?)' Charizard asks.

'Through battle Charizard'

'(Are you sure you want to battle them with us?)' Hydreigon asks.

'Yes Hydreigon, but I want that you guys not use your full power but a little bit of it in the battles'.

'(What kind of battles master?)' Gallade asks.

'A contest battle that i'm sure of, the other battles I'm not sure of Gallade' Ash answered.

'(Who are you doing to use it does battles)' Metagross asks.

'I will use Pikachu, a few legendaries and other Pokemon but I don't know which not yet' Ash answered.

'(Are you sure you want to use legendaries in a battle?)' Gyarados asks.

'Yes, I want to show the power of some my Pokemon to them inclusive some of the legendaries Gyarados.'

'(Okay master)' Gyarados says towards Ash.

'Now I want you guys to rest for the battles tomorrow.' Ash says.

'(Oké Ash)'

'You guys PREPARE FOR TROUBLE' Ash thinks.

**Kanto, Pallet Town**

**Ketchum house**

'Let's get over it again, what happened yesterday?'.

'First Team Rocket appeared'.

'They tell us that they work for a new boss'.

'Then they tell us to visit their new boss'.

'They give use a Pokeball and a key to get there'.

'They a Gallade appears and teleports them away'.

'So what are we going to do?' Brock asks.

'I say we go.'

'Are you sure Dawn?' May asks.

'Maybe there new boss is somebody like Giovanni'. Misty says.

'Dawn I will go with you.'

'Thank you Iris.'

'I will go too.'

'Brock, Iris, Dawn are you three stupid?' Misty asks angry.

'I go too.'

'I will go also.'

'Max and Cilan thank you'

'You're welcome Dawn'

'Well Misty are you coming too or not?' May asks.

'I'm not sure'

'Why not Misty?' Max asks with a confused look on his face.

'Yes, because I know that you have questions like we have.' May says.

'I like to know who this new boss of Team Rocket is.' Brock says.

'Okay than I go too.' Misty says with a defeated look on her face.

'When are we going?' asks an enthusiastic Max.

'We can go now because everyone has his bag already packed' Brock says.

'Okay than lets go' a still enthusiastic Max says.

'Does somebody know how we get there?' Iris asks.

'Huhhhhh…'

'Let's think'.

'Flashback yesterday'

'What should we do with this Pokeball and the key?' ask Max with a confused look on his face.

'Well the Pokemon in the Pokeball will take you to him, but only if you show him the key.' says James.

'When a Machamp shows up show him the key and he will take you direct to our boss' Meowth continued.

'End Flashback'

'O Yes the Pokeball and the key Team Rocket gave us'.

'Max?'

'Yes, sis?'

'Where did you left the Pokeball and the key?'

'In my bag why?'

'Why do you think?' May says with an angry tone in her voice.

'Ooooooo. Wait here I will get them.'

**A minute later**

'Here are they.'

'Thanks Max.'

'Okay lets go then.'

'Will you guys please be careful?' Delia asks.

'Of course Delia.' everyone says at the same time.

**Outside the house**

'Pokeball go' Max shouts as he the Pokeball throws in the air.

When the Pokeball opens from the white light a Alakazam forms.

'Alakazam'

'WOW an Alakazam'

'Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers.' Max's Pokedex says.

'Max quickly show him the key.' May yells.

'Huh…. Alakazam here.'

As just Max shows the key to Alakazam his eyes become purple and within a bright white light everyone disappears.

**Johto**

**Mt. Silver**

Within a bright white light everyone emerges.

'Okay what now?' Dawn asks.

'Another Flashback about yesterday'

'When a Machamp shows up show him the key and he will take you direct to our boss' Meowth continued.

'End Flashback'

'Okay let's look for a Machamp.' Brock says.

'Machamp!' everyone shouts.

Then a Machamp shows up.

'Machamp'

'Max quickly the key.'

'Okay okay sis'

'Machamp here.'

When Max shows the key to Machamp, Machamp let them know to follow him.

**After a hour of walking**

'Are we there yet?' asks a tired Dawn.

'I don't know Dawn' says an equally tired May.

Then the Machamp stops with walking.

'Machamp why do you stop?' Misty asks.

'Because I think we are there.' Brock says.

'Look'

'Wowwww'

'What is this place?' Max asks.

'This is my home and my training ground'

'Who is there?' asks a angry Misty.

'Calm Miss Waterflower.'

'How do you know my name?' asks a now angrier Misty.

'Come in and I will answer your questions'

'Who are you?' asks Dawn.

No response.

'Dawn asks who you are.' says a still angry Misty.

'I will tell who I'm inside the dome. Alakazam teleport ours guests inside please.'

'Alakazam'

Alakazams eyes become purple again and within a bright white light everyone disappears.

**END CHAPTER 2**

Here is a list of Pokemon Ash has including those he has already from his journeys:

**NEW:**

Alakazam. Gyarados. Hydreigon. Metagross.

**Normal:**

Blastoise. Charizard. Crawdaunt. Emboar. Feraligatr.

Floatzel. Gallade. Garchomp. Gigaltih. Glalie.

Gliscor. Heracross. Infernape. Kingler. Krookodile.

Leavanny. Lucario. Machamp. Meganaium. Muk.

Noctowl. Pidgeot. Pikachu. Primeape. Samurott.

Sceptile. Scrafty. Seismitoad. Serperior. Snorlax.

Staraptor. Swellow. Tauros. Torkoal. Torterra.

Typhlosion. Unfezant. Venasaur.

**R&R please**

**PM me if you have idea's for this story**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author notice: I did not write the battles that honor goes to Epsil0nCha0s.

Chapter 3: Questions and Battles Part 1.

**Johto, Mt. Silver**

**Ash's dome**

In a flash of light the old friends of Ash emerges in een like a forest area.

'What I thought that we left the forest.' says Iris.

'You are still in a forest but in my dome if like you around you you will see.'

'Who is there?' asks an angry Misty.

'Calm down Miss Waterflower'

'How do you her name?' asks May.

'Why would I not know her name Miss Maple'

'Why do you think you are?' Iris asks.

'Where are my manners? My name is Satoshi Shadow.' says Ash while lying about his ID.

'Where have I heard that name before?' asks Dawn to herself in thoughts.

'So Satoshi how do you now who we are as we have never met before.' Brock asks.

'They have no idea that it is me' Ash thought.

'Well Mr. Stone Ash told me about you and it also helps if you have a TV.' Ash says.

'What do you mean?' Max asks.

'I have seen the battles of Ash on TV and I saw you guys there and I also follow the Pokemon Contests on TV if I do not participate.' says Ash.

'Wait a minute, you are a Coordinator?' May ask.

'Yes I am a Coordinator.' Ash says.

'Now I remember where I have heard that name before!' shouts Dawn.

Everyone except Ash are shocked by the reaction of Dawn.

'Her attitude did not change over the years' Ash thought.

'You are a Top-Coordinator!' shouts Dawn.

'So Miss Dawn you are a fan of my?' Ash asks curious.

'No I am not a fan.' Dawn answers with a blush on her face.

'Dawn you can not fool me. You and the others could not fool me to begin with.' Ash thought.

'Satoshi can you please stop calling us Mr. and Miss?' Cilan asks.

'Okay then'

'So I you guys fellow me we can you out of here.' Ash says.

While they walk they see many different Pokemon, Max becomes curious and asks 'Satoshi are all these Pokemon yours?'.

'No Max most of the Pokemon here are wild Pokemon.' Ash answer.

'So why are they here?' Brock asks.

'They come here to relax or to train with other Pokemon.' Ash explains.

'So this is a place here they can relax or train.' Iris says.

'You can say that.'

After a while they arrived at a door. Ash takes a key from his pocket and opened the door with that key.

'Come in.'

When they come in the room that first thing they see is a glass case containing 2 Ribbon Cups and badges of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the 7 Frontier Symbols. When they look around in the room they see a 52-inch TV, a luxury kitchen, a table, a blue sofa and different doors with different symbols on they. Max is curious about the badges while Dawn and May are curious about the 2 Ribbons Cups. Max asks first about the badges.

'Satoshi are those badges yours?'

'Yes they are.'

'You should know because you were there.' Ash thought.

'And what about the 2 Ribbon Cups?' May ask.

When Ash pick 1 of the 2 Cup he explains 'This one I won in Hoenn. The other in won in Sinnoh.'

'When did you not go to Kanto for that Grand Festival?' Dawn asks.

'It was to close to home.' Ash thought.

'I had already the Ribbon Cup from Hoenn and Sinnoh the One from Kanto I did not want.' Ash lies.

'So Satoshi what is these doors?' Misty asks.

'Well from the door we came has a forest symbols on it, it means forest area. The other doors are mountain/rock area, a lake area and a grass plain. These areas are for the wild and my own Pokemon, I still have a room for some of me Pokeballs from Pokemon who are to large for the areas.' Ash explains.

'What about the that door?' Misty ask while she piont to a door without any symbol on it.

'That door leads to other facilities that I have such as a pool, a gym and bedrooms of course, but I almost never use my room because I usually sleep with my Pokemon.' Ash answers.

'Why do you sleep with your Pokemon?' Cilan asks.

'So that the bond me and my Pokemon have become stronger.' Ash explains.

Then Iris want to ask another question Ash stops her.

'Before you ask another question, you have to do something before I give you more answers.'

'And what is that then?' Max asks.

'You have to battle me.'

'What?'

'I want you to prove yourselfs that you are worthy of the answers of you questions.' Ash says with a small smile on his face.

Ash then walks to the TV and turns it on and says: 'Team Rocket is the field ready?'.

'Yes boss.'

'James you are going to be the referee of the battles.'

With a nod of James Ash turns the TV off.

'Now follow me.'

**Johto, Mt. Silver**

**Ash's dome battlefield**

'I haven't had a good contest battle in time, so May and Dawn, you two against me first.' Ash tells them.

'Okay then' the two says as one.

'LET'S BEGIN'

"This contest battle between the pair of May and Dawn versus Satoshi will now begin!" the blue-haired ref raised the flags in his hands, signaling the start of the battle.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" the Pokeball burst open in a large clump of stars, the shapes exploding from something inside. A large bird-like creature on two legs with flames around its wrists.

"Piplup, spotlight!" the sphere burst open in a wave of bubbles, a small penguin spinning gracefully and landing safely on the ground.

"Pikachu, you're in," the mouse jumped with a front-flip onto the field, standing defensively on all fours. Ash smirked, holding another Pokeball in his hand. "Now, I call the grace and beauty of the seas...Rise, Milotic!" he tossed the sphere, bursting open with a layer of fog. The fog covered the mouse on the field, but another figure was now beside it. The fog lifted in a matter of moments, giving the mysterious entrance of the beautiful sea serpent.

"A Milotic?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"We'll have to work around it...But it will be tough..." May stated her tone serious. The blunette nodded, the pair sharing a confident smile.

"Begin!"

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" the penguin released several bubbles from its mouth, directed towards the mouse and serpent.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump," the serpent opened its mouth, an intense blast of water emerging from it, bursting through the bubbles.

"You use Hydro Pump, too!" the penguin released an equally-powerful blast of water, countering the oncoming attack. A bead of sweat went down its forehead as it continued the stream of water, then was suddenly pushed back by the water pressure. "Piplup!"

"Blaziken, cover her with Fire Spin!" the brunette commanded, the bird-like figure releasing a spiraling stream of flames.

"Milotic, Aqua Ring," the serpent remained the target without movement, then suddenly water appeared around it. The water formed two rings around the water-type, one vertical and one horizontal, the water's reflection awing each prospector. The flames contacted the water, but was immediately extinguished. On the board, May and Dawn's points dropped. "Aqua Tail," the serpent brought its tail around, rings of water now spiraling off the tip.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" the fire-type dashed forward, swinging its flaming foot around, colliding with the opponent's tail. The water and fire came in contact, a small instance of steam forming between the two. "Sky Uppercut!"

"Iron Tail," the bird's fist glowed white, swinging upward below the serpent's head. Surprisingly, a silver-gleaming tail collided instead, defending the serpent. The bird glared at the mouse, who smirked in response. "Thunderbolt," its cheeks sparked, then released a devastating bolt of electricity through its tail, traveling through the bird's fist into its body. It shouted in pain, the girls' points dropping more.

"Blaziken!" the fire-type somersaulted back to its side, panting lightly. "Are you okay?" the bird nodded, its wrists flaring.

"May, we should try combo attacks. There's no getting past that Milotic without a strategy," Dawn told her, the brunette giving a nod. "Alright, Piplup, Whirlpool!"

"Fire Spin, Blaziken!" the penguin released a large whirlpool of water, its partner releasing a spiraling flame. Both attacks collided head-on with each other, but not overpowering either one.

"Impressive..." Ash told himself, smirking. The water and flames combined, shining brilliantly together in a large vortex, lower half water and upper half flames. Ash's points lowered.

"Piplup, inside!" the penguin jumped inside, swimming in the mid-air water.

"You too, Blaziken!" the bird-like figure dived inside after, floating in the flames. "Now spin!"

"You too, Piplup!" the penguin and large bird began spinning, the water and fire rotating around their bodies respectively. "Drill Peck!"

"Sky Uppercut!" both figures burst from the tornado, their attacks ready with a bonus. The penguin's extended beak was being surrounded by a layer of spiraling water, and the larger bird's fist was enveloped in glowing blue flames.

"Pikachu, counter shield," the mouse began spinning its body on the ground, releasing sparks from its body. Mixed with the spinning, the sparks circled in every direction, blocking all openings for attack. May and Dawn gasped, their Pokemon being struck by sparks. Both attacks cut off simultaneously, sparks entering their body and cancelling their powers. The girls' points dropped. "Pikachu, Electro Ball. Milotic, Twister." the mouse launched an electric sphere from its tail, the water serpent releasing a swirling purple vortex behind it. The dragon-type attack struck the sphere, pushing it until the sphere disappeared inside. Electricity gave a radiant golden glow to the vortex, the girls' points dropping once more as it advanced on its opponents.

"Dodge it!" both birds jumped into the air, but the attack changed course, following them. Their eyes widened before becoming enveloped in the spiral, electricity sparking around them and entering their body. "No!"

"My Pokemon are not to be underestimated, ladies. Milotic is able to direct the flight path of its Twister attack," Ash called across the field, both girls gritting their teeth. "You'll need to do better than dodging." both girls nodded to each other.

"Piplup, grab onto Blaziken!" the penguin barely endured the powerful surge of electricity coursing through it, grabbing the larger bird's back.

"Blaziken, Fire Spin! Full power!" the bird released a powerful stream of flames, much bigger than its previous attacks. Its body was forced back from the release, being pushed out of the dangerous vortex. Ash's points dropped. "Alright!"

"Not bad..." Ash commented, smirking with a nod. "Milotic, Hydro Pump." the serpent released a powerful blast of water.

"Counter that, Piplup!" the penguin countered the attack with its own water attack.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt," the mouse's cheeks sparked, the brunette's eyes widened as she realized his plan.

"Dawn, call off Piplup!" she told her frantically, the blunette giving a questioning look. The mouse released the electric blast onto Milotic's stream, the serpent cutting off its attack. The water lost contact with Milotic just as the electricity entered, traveling quickly up the stream in a radiant shine, traveling towards the penguin.

"Piplup, no!" Dawn screamed, her eyes wide. It was too late, however, as the electricity had traveled up to the penguin, entering its body once again. The small bird screamed in pain from the super-effective attack, its body falling to the ground. "Piplup, get up!"

"Milotic, Hydro Pump again," the serpent released another spray of water, directed to the larger bird. An idea clicked in the girl's mind.

"Blaziken, Overheat!" May stated, the bird's body glowing red. Giving off a strong heat, it released a much more powerful blast of fire than earlier. The water and fire cancelled each other out, the power from both attacks releasing a large cloud of steam across the field. "That should give us some time for Piplup to recover, Blaziken will cover."

"Thanks, May." Dawn smiled, her eyes beginning to tear up. The brunette nodded, smiling.

"Milotic, into the air with Aqua Tail," within the thick cloud of steam, the serpent coiled its body together. Pushing its tail on the ground, it launched itself into the air, soaring above the steam. May and Dawn looked surprised at the serpent, wondering what he was planning. "Pikachu, counter shield," the mouse spun its body again, electricity spinning in every direction. The sparks fused with the cloud, a sensation of electricity in the air as it spread through the cloud across the field. As the penguin struggled to stand with the fire-type beside it, both felt a shocking sensation through their bodies again.

"Blaziken, get Piplup out of there!" the fire-type grabbed the small penguin, jumping into the air above the steam. Surprised, they were greeted by a flying serpent with a grin, its tail swinging down with water swirling off the tip. Blaziken watched the water-type swing its tail into its back, a cold and wet feeling overcome it as it was sent back towards the ground. Catching itself, it barely landed on its feet.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle," a bright light suddenly appeared in the cloud, moving quickly across the field. The birds watched the mouse advance on them, surrounded by spiraling electricity.

"Blaziken, Overheat!" the bird released a powerful jet of glowing flames, but a stream of water fell from above, cutting off the flames. The mouse dashed into the fire-type, striking into its chest. "Blaziken!" the bird shouted in pain, another powerful blast of electricity entering its body. Dropping the penguin, it stumbled to one knee, panting. The penguin stood again, wobbling a little.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" it panted, releasing a stream of bubbles at the mouse.

"Milotic, catch those bubbles with Twister," the mouse dashed back across the field to its side, the serpent landing at the half-point and releasing a purple vortex. The bubbles entered the vortex, being caught inside and spinning around the inner walls of power. "Now, attack," the attack continued towards the birds, catching them both and sending them into the air.

"Piplup, hang in there!" Dawn called, a worried look on her face.

"Pikachu, get above them and use Electro Ball," the mouse jumped above the vortex, sending a sphere of electricity inside the top. "Now, Thunderbolt to finish!" the mouse released a powerful bolt of electricity after it, colliding with the sphere on the inside. The electricity transferred from the bolt to the sphere, it growing inside the vortex until reaching peak voltage. Exploding inside, the Twister and Bubblebeam were pulsed, shining particles from the bubbles and a mystical aura from the dragon-type attack falling around the field. Pikachu spun gracefully in the air, lowering to the ground and landing safely on all four. The two birds, however, fell to the ground and collided with a _thud_.

"Piplup/Blaziken!' both girls called, worried as they rushed to the side of their starters. Both Pokemon lifted their heads weakly, then fell back to the ground.

"Piplup and Blaziken are unable to battle! The winner is Satoshi, with Pikachu and Milotic!" the blue-haired ref raised his flag towards Ash, who was now standing beside the graceful serpent with the mouse on his shoulder.

**END CHAPTER 3**

Here is a list of Pokemon Ash has including those he has already from his journeys:

**NEW:**

Milotic

**Normal:**

Alakazam. Blastoise. Charizard. Crawdaunt. Emboar. Feraligatr.

Floatzel. Gallade. Garchomp. Gigalith. Glalie. Gliscor.

Gyarados. Heracross. Hydreigon. Infernape. Kingler. Krookodile.

Leavanny. Lucario. Machamp. Meganaium. Metagross. Muk.

Noctowl. Pidgeot. Pikachu. Primeape. Samurott. Sceptile.

Scrafty. Seismitoad. Serperior. Snorlax. Staraptor. Swellow.

Tauros. Torkoal. Torterra. Typhlosion. Unfezant. Venasaur.

**Next time on The Return of Ash Ketchum. A battle between a team of gymleaders against Ash.**

**So what do you guys think R&R to let me now.**

**PM me if you have idea's for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author notice: I did not write the battles that honor goes to Epsil0nCha0s.

Chec out my profile for info about a new story.

Chapter 4: Questions and Battles Part 2.

Last time on The Return of Ash Ketchum:

'You have to prove yourselves through battle to have your answers.

Now let the contest battle between the pair of May and Dawn versus Satoshi will now begin!"

'Blaziken, take the stage! / Piplup, spotlight!'

'Pikachu, you're in. Now, I call the grace and beauty of the seas...Rise, Milotic!'

'Piplup and Blaziken are unable to battle! The winner is Satoshi, with Pikachu and Milotic!'

**Johto, Mt. Silver**

**Ash's dome battlefield**

'Piplup well done take a long rest./Blaziken you too.' Then Dawn and May returned their Pokemon.

'Well done Pikachu and Milotic take a nine long rest.' Then Ash returns Milotic back to her Pokeball. Then he turns to May and Dawn.

'You two did a good job in the battle, in my opinion if you train a bit more you two can also become a Top-Coordinator.' Ash says serious.

'You were not bad yourself Satoshi.' May says with a smile on her face because of the encouragement Satoshi give.

'Satoshi sounded like Ash there. I wish he was here.' May and Dawn thought.

'He Satoshi are you serious about the 'We can become a Top-Coordinator'-thing?'

'Yes I am Dawn, if you want I can help you and May with the training.' Ash offers.

'I wish Ash could train me.' Dawn thought.

'No thanks Satoshi Dawn and me can your Pokemon yourselfs.' May says.

'Okay then, it is you choice.'

'Now to heal our Pokemon.' Ash said to himself, two pink spheres in his hand. He tossed the balls into the air, bursting open in a flash of blue, striking back onto the field. The two lights quickly took form of two figures, both standing a short distance from the other. On the left was a large round pink figure with six short extensions from its head, along with a short pair of arms around the pouch on its stomach, protecting an egg. The figure on the right was a pink and white with warm blue eyes, a short extension from each of its large ears. The pair smiled, and in an instant, everyone's insides felt warm and happy.

'Why do you have a Chansey and a Audino?' Dawn asks.

'When one of my Pokemon is sick or I'm sick they help.' Ash answers.

'So you Pikachu knows the Counter shield move, how?' Brock asks.

'Well because this Pikachu is his.'

'WHAT'

'Before you ask more questions we continue with the battles.'

'Okay.'

'I always wanted to battles against three gym leaders at ones. So how about a triple battle of Brock, Misty and Cilan against me?'

'Is will be a spicy battle.' says Cilan.

'Audino and Chansey take the Pokemon of our battle with you to heal.' Audino and Chansey nodded and took Piplup from Dawn, Blaziken from May and Pikachu and Milotic from Ash. And they left the room.

'So are you ready to battle?'

'Yes we are.' the three say together.

"This triple battle between the team of Brock, Misty and Cilan versus Satoshi will now begin!" the blue-haired ref raised his flags, signaling the battle's start. The trio held their Pokeballs tightly, tossing them into the air.

"Let's do this/Here we go/Let's get this started!" the three spheres burst in the air, dropping a bright flash of blue to the field from each. One light formed a blue frog with a mysterious glare, another a green simian figure, and the final a large blue serpent. Ash smirked to himself, holding three Pokeballs between each of his four fingers.

"I call on you!" he swiftly tossed them up, the spheres enlarging in the air and bursting open. A large blue dragon with red blade-like wings gave a battle cry as it appeared, another formed a smaller figure for a few moments, but suddenly changed into an identical blue dragon. The final figure did not appear, but a dark shadow appeared on the ground. Ash nodded to the ref, who nodded back hesitantly.

"Begin!"

"Where's his third Pokemon?" Misty questioned, looking oddly at the opposing pair.

"It must be a ghost-type, look at the ground," Brock told her, referring to the owner-less shadow on the ground. The redhead nodded, still confused.

"We'll move past it for now. Simisage, Bullet Seed!" the connoisseur commanded, the monkey releasing a barrage of speedy speeds from its mouth.

"Salamence, Flamethrower," the dragon opened its mouth, a stream of flames destroying the seeds as if nothing.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" the blue serpent released a powerful blast of water, dispelling the flames and releasing a light shroud of steam.

"Now, Toxicroak!" Ash pondered on his words, then understood.

"Night Slash," the opposite dragon's claws glowed an outline of red, charging forward. The blue frog burst from the steam with a single claw glowing purple, a menacing look in its eyes as their claws connected, both bouncing off harmlessly.

"Wait a second..." Cilan looked intently at the blue dragon, who was now landing safely again.

"Dark Pulse," the dragon released a dark chain-like attack from its mouth, advancing quickly on its specific target.

"Simisage, dodge!" the monkey jumped in the air, leaving the attack's flight path. Brock looked at the shadow on the ground, the noticed something.

"Cilan, it's a trap!" the green-haired man looked oddly at the shadow, then his eyes widened as he noticed a blue-glowing pair of circles. The dark-type attack suddenly changed course, colliding with the airborne simian, landing with scratches. "...A ghost that knows Psychic..."

"We've been found, my partner," Ash spoke calmly, his lips spreading into a grin. The shadow suddenly lifted slowly from the ground, the opposing trio and their Pokemon's eyes widening as they saw its true form. A pitch-black figure with claws and a large red collar around its neck, its head low and a long white extension of hair from its head. But most noticeably, the dark look in its single left eye.

"That's...!"

"It...It can't be...!"

"It...It's Darkrai!" Brock gasped, the trio nodding simultaneously.

"Seems we've caused a surprise, buddy. Perhaps this will snap them out of it," Ash extended his arm forward, grinning. "Ice Beam," the dark-type held its hands together, a light blue sphere forming between before firing off into a beam of solid ice, striking the monkey and instantly becoming a block of ice.

"Simisage!" Cilan called, snapping from his surprise.

"Salamence, let's help him out. Flamethrower," the dragon released a stream of powerful flames, the green-haired man watching helplessly as the super-effective attack drew closer.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" a powerful blast of water intercepted the flames, another shroud of steam releasing across the center of the stage. "Now, Twister!" the serpent spun its tail in a circular motion, a purple energy forming within before releasing into a vortex of dragon energy.

"Darkrai, endure it," the legendary crossed its arms, its head lowering and disappearing behind its collar before the attack collided. "Now, dispel and Dark Pulse," the dark-type extended its arms, the attack suddenly cutting off.

"But...How...!" Misty stared in shock at the Pokemon, who now released the dark attack on her serpent, colliding with its chest.

"Toxicroak, Brick Break!" Ash and the dark-type glanced up, noticing the frog airborne with its arm held behind its head.

"Dark Void," the dark-type held out one palm, a black sphere forming within its claws before shooting towards the frog. Unable to dodge, the frog only watched as the sphere neared before colliding. The dark energy was released, a layer of energy enveloping the poison-type, its eyes forced closed.

"Toxicroak, no!" Brock shouted, watching his Pokemon fall motionless to the ground.

"Now, if you would please...Dream Eater," the dark-type held out its arms, a shadow copy of itself leaving its body and hovering towards the frog. Flying right through it, the frog suddenly lurched up then fell to its back, mysterious scratches appearing on its body as its breathing became heavier.

"A psychic-type attack on a poison _and_ fighting-type like Toxicroak...That attack had the satisfying dessert and payment bill written all over it..." Cilan remarked, frowning.

"Did we go too far?" Ash asked himself, smirking.

"Gyarados, Aqua Tail on Simisage!" the serpent looked surprised at first, then swung its tail down on the ice, a whirlpool of water swirling off of it and shattering the ice. The monkey shook its head vigorously, shaking the drops of water and ice off its body. "Now, Hydro Pump on Salamence!"

"Seed Bomb!" the serpent released a powerful stream of water whilst the monkey released several small seeds towards the other side of the field. Ash's Pokemon watched the seeds fall harmlessly to the ground, then explode and lift a small layer of dust to cloud their vision. The trio of trainers smiled, hearing grunts of pain. The dust parted, revealing the two dragons on the ground panting, and the dark-type charging forward, its claws extended into a shadowy form of sharp claws.

"Gyarados, Aqua Tail!" the water-type swung its watery tail down on the dark-type, quickly falling down on it and flattening it into the ground. "Yes!"

"Now, you three," the trio were confused at Ash's words, but was surprised as Gyarados lifted its tail. Darkrai had disappeared.

"What! But, I...I just hit it!" Misty gasped, shocked. The area around the field suddenly flashed a light shade of purple, Ash's two dragons suddenly disappeared from their side.

"That's impossible!" Brock gasped. Cilan and Misty followed his gaze, their eyes widening at what they saw. In the air, the two dragons and legendary were flying, unscathed in perfect condition, the two charging the dark-type attack and the dragon growing flames in its mouth.

"Go!" the three released their attacks, hitting one Pokemon each.

"Toxicroak, wake up!" Brock called, watching the frog be tossed like a rag-doll.

"Gyarados, get up!" the serpent lifted its head, scratches on its face.

"Simisage, please continue!" the monkey jumped to its feet, panting with scratches.

"But...How did that happen...?" Misty looked at her partners, confused. "We saw the attack hit them...They were injured, then suddenly fine..."

"There is one possibility...We must focus on that Salamence," Cilan pointed to the blue dragon wearing a grin. "As a Pokemon connoisseur, I have never heard of a case of Salamence able to use Night Slash. I'll bet anything that Pokemon was behind what just happened, as well," his partners nodded.

"A team of three gym leaders can't lose to a single trainer at once! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" the redhead commanded, the powerful stream of water advancing again.

"Simisage, Solarbeam!" the monkey held its arms out, the bush on its head starting to glow lightly.

"Seems they've caught on, at last..." the dragon nodded, still wearing a grin."Let's give them another shock. Shadow Claw," the dragon took into the air, its claws extending into a shadowy claw, slashing the water apart and releasing a light mist of water into the air. "Get close."

"Gyarados, Aqua Tail!" the serpent swung its tail downward, but the dragon evaded it and flew close to the ground between the serpent and sleeping poison-type.

"Night Daze!" the dragon's eyes and claws glowed an eery shade of red, clashing them together on the ground, a strange power released into the air in every direction. The serpent shouted in pain from the close-range attack, the dragon quickly disappearing back to its side as the mysterious power struck the frog. Its eyes suddenly opened, lurching up while looking around frantically.

"Toxicroak, you're awake!" Brock smiled, the frog giving a nod.

"I knew it," Cilan declared, pointing at the dragon. "Salamence are unable to learn neither Night Slash nor Night Daze!"

"So...What is it, then?" Misty asked, tilting her head.

"Only two Pokemon are able to learn Night Daze...And that is much too powerful to be one..." he trailed off, watching the dragon start to glow a dark shade of red.

"They know now, there's no need to disguise yourself," the dragon nodded, morphing into a swirling sphere of red, and then forming another figure. A human-sized black fox with a large bundle of red hair behind it, claws on both arms and feet, with a menacing look in its eyes.

"Just as I thought...It's a Zoroark," Cilan stated.

"I think I've heard about that before..." Brock scratched his chin, pondering.

"A species able to change its form to any other Pokemon _or_ human, and able to create illusions with the air around it," Cilan explained, a finger held in the air.

"So, that means...When we saw them hurt...It was only an illusion?" Misty asked.

"Exactly. To have a Zoroark enter battle as another Pokemon, hiding its true identity...And calling mysterious attacks while using its abilities to an unknowing opponent...He really knows what he's doing..." Cilan said to himself.

"We'll have to ignore that for now, we can't let him control the battle. Gyarados, Twister!" the redhead commanded, the serpent releasing the purple vortex of wind.

"Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!" the frog opened its mouth, a barrage of toxic blobs firing towards its opponents.

"Salamence, Flamethrower. Darkrai, Ice Beam," the two attacks burst through the opposing ones, the flames striking the serpent and the ice striking the monkey's feet, freezing it to the ground.

"Simisage, Seed Bomb!" the monkey released a wave of explosive seeds.

"Zoroark, Night Slash," the trio took to the air, the seeds exploding beneath. The fox dived downward, landing behind the frozen monkey. Its claws glowing a deep shade of red, it slashed the simian repeatedly. "Shadow Claw into Dark Pulse," its claws extended into a shadowy form, slashing across the monkey and moving past it. The ice shattered, the monkey falling to its knees while the fox turned around in its sprint, firing a dark beam and sending the monkey soaring into the wall behind.

"Simisage!" Cilan shouted, the monkey falling to the ground again with its eyes replaced by swirls.

"Simisage is unable to battle!" the ref declared, the connoisseur recalling his Pokemon with a frown.

"Toxicroak, Brick Break on Zoroark!" the frog dashed forward, its claws ready for a powerful blow.

"Darkrai, Shadow Claw," the legendary floated forward at a surprising speed, throwing forward its extended claws and clashing against the poison-type's. "Dark Void into Dream Eater," holding one claw back, it threw a black sphere at the frog, enveloping it in a sphere of dark energy. Afterwards sending a shadow of itself, the legendary's copy passed through the frog, its body lurching backward.

"Toxicroak!" Brock shouted, his Pokemon's eyes replaced by swirls.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle!" the ref announced, the squint-eyed man frowning as the beam of red enveloped the frog.

"It's up to you, Misty," Brock told her, the girl giving a nod.

"You can count on me," she smiled, looking back to the battlefield with a serious expression. "Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

"Salamence, Dragonbreath," the dragon released an intense blast of green breath, the power colliding with the water.

"Aqua Tail!" the serpent swung its tail down with water swirling off, bringing it down towards the dragon.

"Darkrai, block it," the dark-type held its arms up, catching the tail and holding it in place.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" a sphere of orange formed in the water-type's mouth, growing in size as it glared at the legendary holding its tail.

"Zoroark, Night Slash," the fox jumped in front of the serpent, slashing across its face. It clenched its eyes shut, the power cutting off from inside its mouth. "Now, Salamence, time to finish this," the dragon flew up into the air, its wings extended and its head held back.

"What is he doing...?" Misty questioned, looking curiously at the dragon. Its chest began to glow a radiant orange, the dragon opening its mouth at the same moment. An orange sphere appeared in the dragon's mouth, firing straight up into the air.

"...Draco Meteor!" the sphere burst into multiple rays of energy, each falling to the battlefield at a slow pace. "Darkrai, keep them on-target," the legendary's single eye glowed blue, the orange rays changing course directly on the serpent.

"No!" Misty gasped, her eyes wide as she watched the beams direct towards her water-type. The serpent's eyes widened as well, the several rays of energy striking its body repeatedly. The serpent roared in pain. "Gyarados!" the Pokemon's head crashed to the ground, the field shaking as it collided. The serpent's eyes were replaced by swirls as Ash's team descended to the ground, a grin worn by each Pokemon and their trainer.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! The battle goes to Salamence, Zoroark and Darkrai, along with Satoshi!" the ref announced, his flags raised as Ash stepped to his Pokemon's side.

**END CHAPTER 4**

Here is a list of Pokemon Ash has including those he has already from his journeys:

**NEW:**

Audino. Chansey. Darkrai.

Salamence. Zoroark.

**Normal:**

Alakazam. Blastoise. Charizard. Crawdaunt. Emboar. Feraligatr.

Floatzel. Gallade. Garchomp. Gigalith. Glalie. Gliscor.

Gyarados. Heracross. Hydreigon. Infernape. Kingler. Krookodile.

Leavanny. Lucario. Machamp. Meganaium. Metagross. Milotic.

Muk. Moctowl. Pidgeot. Pikachu. Primeape. Samurott.

Sceptile. Scrafty. Seismitoad. Serperior. Snorlax. Staraptor.

Swellow. Tauros. Torkoal. Torterra. Typhlosion. Unfezant.

Venasur.

**Next time on The Return of Ash Ketchum. A battle between a pai of Max and Iris against Ash.**

**So what do you guys think R&R to let me now.**

**PM me if you have idea's for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

chapter 5: Questions and Battles Part 3

**Johto, Mt. Silver**

**Ash's dome battlefield**

"This battle between the pair of Iris and Max versus Satoshi will now begin!" the blue-haired ref raised his flags, giving a nod to both sides. The three trainers nodded.

"Let's go, Gardevoir!" the young boy called enthusiastically, tossing his sphere, the burst of light releasing an elegant figure.

"I choose you, Haxorus!" the purple-haired girl tossed her Pokeball, releasing a large green bug-like creature. Ash smirked, holding his two Pokeballs carefully.

"Metagross, my partner," the raven-haired trainer spoke calmly, tossing one Pokeball and releasing a spider-like steel figure. "Descend from the thunderclouds, and show your power!" tossing his other Pokeball, the burst of light formed a figure in the air. It was a blue and black man-like creature, its lower body hidden by a cloud with a black spike-covered tail emerging from behind. Iris' eyes widened.

"A...A Thunderus!" she gasped, Max looking at her incredulously.

"You mean...The legendary Pokemon of Unova?" the boy asked, surprised. The girl nodded, both trainers looking shocked at the legendary Pokemon.

"Begin!"

"Gardevoir, Focus Blast!" the psychic-type formed a blue pulsing sphere in its hand, throwing it at the opposing steel-type. Colliding directly with its face, it exploded.

"Now Haxorus, Dragon Pulse!" the dragon formed a slightly darker sphere, throwing it and exploding on the steel-type's face afterwards. The two trainers smiled, but gasped as the smoke cleared, revealing the Pokemon with no scratches or anything.

"Hammer Arm, if you please," the heavy Pokemon floated in the air, its legs extended outward as it floated at a high speed across the field. It spun its body like a wheel, its legs glowing a dark red as they came towards the dragon.

"Gardevoir, protect Haxorus!" Max commanded, the psychic-type holding onto the dragon. In a flash of blue, the pair disappeared, re-appearing across the field by Ash.

"Thunderus, Dark Pulse," the legendary held its hands close together, keeping a thin gap between and releasing a powerful dark power towards the Pokemon below it.

"Gardevoir, Focus Blast!" the elegant Pokemon released the blue sphere, colliding and exploding with the dark-type attack. Surprised, the attack continued through the smoke and hit Gardevoir, making it call in pain. "Gardevoir!"

"Haxorus, Dragon Pulse on Metagross!" the dark blue sphere exploded on the steel-type, who stopped its previous attack. "Now, Dragon Rage on Thunderus!" the dragon opened its mouth, releasing a powerful blue blast of energy towards the floating Pokemon.

"Dodge," the legendary, almost in a blur, moved across the field, easily dodging the attack. "Thunder on Gardevoir," the legendary crashed its fists together, releasing a devastating bolt of electricity towards the weakened psychic-type.

"Gardevoir, dodge!" the Pokemon disappeared, re-appearing across the field by Max's side again. The electricity cut off from the ground, revealing a charred spot. "Energy Ball on Metagross!"

"Haxorus, Dragon Rage on Metagross!" the green sphere and powerful blue aura traveled across the field, targeting the large spider-like figure.

"Push through with Meteor Mash," spinning its body, its legs gleamed silver with strange small shapes falling off its clawed feet. Its body countered the two attacks, holding it back for a few moments. Suddenly, Max and Iris gasped as the steel-type burst through, advancing quickly on their Pokemon.

"Gardevoir, Focus Blast!" Max commanded.

"Haxorus, Shadow Claw!" the psychic-type threw a blue pulsing sphere, the dragon charging close behind with its claws extended into a shadow-like energy in form of claws. The sphere exploded on the heavy Pokemon, the dragon swinging its claws and slashing across its face directly. Its eyes widened, feeling a great pressure in its stomach. The steel-type pushed its glowing clawed foot into the dragon's chest, sending it backwards. "Haxorus!" Iris shouted, watching her dragon roll on the ground from the great force.

"Gardevoir, multiple Focus Blast!" the psychic-type threw a barrage of blue spheres, exploding one after the other on the spider's face.

"Thunderus, Dark Pulse," the legendary suddenly appeared in front, releasing the dark chain-like attack at the elegant figure.

"Dodge!" the psychic-type barely disappeared in time, re-appearing behind the steel figure. "Charge Beam!" holding its hand out, the figure released a beam of electricity, striking the spider's back. It grunted, closing its eyes as sparks traveled through its body. "Being a Pokemon with super-computer intelligence, and having electromagnetic abilities, electricity will mess with its brainwaves!" Max stated proudly, grinning.

"Good thinking, Max! Haxorus, Dragon Rage while it's down!" the dragon released a powerful blast of dragon energy towards the weakened steel-type, being held down by the electric disturbance in its body.

"Thunder," the legendary held its palms out, bursting straight through the power with a devastating bolt of electricity, the dragon giving a shout of pain upon being hit. "Dark Pulse into Hammer Arm," the legendary released the dark-type attack on the dragon, charging afterwards with its arm glowing a deep red. The dragon managed to barely dodge the attack, but was hit in the chest again by the opponent's arm, closing its eyes and falling to its knee.

"Haxorus, Outrage!" its eyes snapped open, glowing an angry red as they looked at the legendary Pokemon. Thrashing its arms and tail, it repeatedly struck the floating Pokemon with brute force.

"Gardevoir, target Metagross! Focus Blast barrage!" the psychic-type held its palm out, releasing several blue spheres and exploding on the steel-type.

"Seems like things are getting interesting..." Ash smirked, watching his Pokemon be attacked repeatedly. "...Alright! Metagross, redirect your electrical output behind you! Thunderus, counter with Thunder and Hammer Arm!" the steep spider grunted again, its eyes remaining closed. In an instant, the sparks traveling through its body gathered at its back, being released in a powerful bolt. Surprised, the psychic-type felt the electricity enter its body. The legendary Pokemon's arms glowed a deep red, its body releasing a powerful blast of electricity on the enraged dragon. It grunted upon receiving the surge of voltage, feeling a powerful fist strike its stomach.

"Haxorus/Gardevoir!" the pair called, worried for their Pokemon as the tables were turned. Both Pokemon stumbled on their spots, surprised by the sudden attacks. Haxorus continued thrashing on the legendary, a side effect of the powerful dragon-type attack.

"Metagross, are your powers functioning properly?" the steel-type opened its eyes, giving a nod to its trainer with a grunt. "Alright, guided Flash Cannon." the steel-type released a ray of steel energy, its eyes glowing blue as it guided it in a confusing pattern down the field.

"Gardevoir, protect Haxorus!" the psychic-type disappeared, appearing across the field in front of the dragon and releasing a beam of electricity from its hand, colliding with the steel-type attack. "Energy Ball, then Focus Blast!"

"Thunderus, Dark Pulse," the Pokemon held out its palms, releasing a dark chain from each hand and exploding both spheres. Moving his hands together, the two attacks combined into one and moved towards the psychic-type.

"Gardevoir, dodge!" the psychic-type disappeared in a blue flash.

"Lock on it!" Ash called, the legendary glancing back and noticing the elegant figure by Ash. Turning, it aimed the attack back at the figure and hit it with the super-effective attack. "Metagross, Meteor Mash on Gardevoir! Thunderus, Thunder!" the legendary released a wicked bolt on the psychic-type, sending several sparks through its body as the steep-type floated towards it, its legs glowing and giving off small mystical shapes.

"Haxorus, snap out of it!" Iris called, but the dragon continued to look around, enraged.

"Gardevoir, Energy Ball and Focus Blast defense!" the psychic-type held its hands close together, several green and spheres forming around it, acting as a shield as they rotated quickly around its body. However, Metagross continued its assault, charging towards the Pokemon. Its claws slashed the spheres, exploding and then striking the psychic figure. "Gardevoir, no!"

"Haxorus, please snap out of it!" Iris shouted, the dragon continuing to angrily look around. Suddenly, it blinked, the angry glow in its eyes disappearing in an instant. "Haxorus!" the dragon nodded to its trainer. "Alright, you're okay! Dragon Rage on Metagross!" opening its mouth, a large form of energy shot towards the spider figure.

"Thunderus, Dark Pulse!" the legendary countered the attack, pushing through it and striking the dragon's chest. "Thunder, then Hammer Arm!" the dragon shouted as electricity surged through its body, then a forceful fist inwardly pressured its chest.

"Haxorus!" the dragon stumbled, falling to one knee with a heavy pant.

"Thunderus, Hammer Arm on Gardevoir!" the floating Pokemon swung its arm into the psychic-type's back, sending it soaring back to its side, crashing into the ground.

"Gardevoir!" Max shouted, watching in disbelief as his Pokemon got beat around like a toy. The psychic-type panted heavily, managing to get to one knee with a wince.

"Thunderus, let's finish this," the Pokemon floated into the air, holding both palms out open. A small white sphere formed in front, growing in size until the figure grinned.

"No...!" Max's eyes widened, not believing what was happening before his eyes.

"Hyper Beam!" the weather Pokemon fired the attack, a dangerously powerful white beam shooting towards the ground before exploding on contact. Debris and pieces of the battlefield were thrown in every direction, Ash and his Pokemon remained calmly on their side without movement. As the dust and smoke settled, the dragon and elegant form were on the ground, motionless with their eyes closed.

"Haxorus and Gardevoir are unable to battle! The winner is Satoshi, with Metagross and Thunderus!" the blue-haired ref raised his flag towards Ash, who stood grinning.

**END CHAPTER 4**

Here is a list of Pokemon Ash has including those he has already from his journeys:

**NEW: Thunderus **

**Normal:**

Alakazam. Audino. Blastoise. Chansey. Charizard. Crawdaunt. Darkrai. Emboar. . Gallade. Garchomp. Gigalith. Glalie. Gliscor. Gyarados.

Heracross. Hydreigon. Infernape. Kingler. Krookodile. Leavanny. Lucario. Machamp. Meganaium. Metagross. Milotic. Muk. Moctowl. Pidgeot. Pikachu.

Primeape. Salamence. Samurott. Sceptile. Scrafty. Seismitoad. Serperior. Snorlax. Staraptor. Swellow. Tauros. Torkoal. Torterra. Typhlosion. Unfezant.

Venasaur. Zoroark.

**Next time may include a tournament.**

**So what do you guys think R&R to let me now.**

**PM me if you have idea's for this story.**


End file.
